1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cover for seats on a recreational boat deck.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational boating is an activity enjoyed by many individuals. Boats utilized for recreational boating may be either powerboats, sailboats or in certain instances yachts. Recreational boating may involve boats of various sizes including runabouts from the 15 to 25 foot range as well as cruising powerboats with cabins that are sized up to about 65 feet. One common characteristic of many recreational boats involves deck seats provided in the deck area to enjoy the pleasure of riding, fishing or other water sport activities.
Since boating takes usually place during the daytime in fairly good weather, individuals and the boat are exposed to a significant amount of sunlight. Furthermore, recreational water sports are usually enjoyed during the summer months and thus the heat becomes a factor while participating in these activities related to recreational boating.
One drawback to recreational boating involve the seats located on the decks of boats that consequently heat up due to exposure to the sun over the course of the day. Many seats provided on boats are manufactured of leather, vinyl, or other highly heat-absorbing materials. Therefore, unless an individual is seated in these seats, these seats may become quite warm over the day and can be uncomfortable to sit on after exposure to the sun.
The prior art has provided various materials that may be utilized for seat covers. The seat covers provided usually cover the seat entirely and provide protection for sun exposure. Seat covers are essential in controlling the temperatures of the seats when not occupied by individuals. Seat covers are usually designed for particular seats and lack versatility in their ability to be used in various types of seats. It would therefore be advantageous to have a seat cover that could be utilized in a variety of seats and yet provide sufficient protection from sun exposure.